User blog:Neverhood266/Taffy's story
(voiced by Tress MacNeille): It all started with a radioactive/taffy explosion from a candy factory in the outskirts of Mudville and after the impact settled, amongst the rubble was a bizarre creature made out of mutagenic taffy still covered in radioactive candy goo. After receiving the name Taffy, the owners of the destroyed factory sold him to the famous Cirque Du Solclay to pay off the damage and it was there were he spent the early years of his life with the stage name "The Taffyman". Throughout his early years, Taffy entertained audiences young and old with his ability to stretch to incredible distances and became one of the greatest star attractions the circus world had ever seen but he also developed a strong rivalry with the wicked clown Bonker. Taffy also developed a knack for computers and technology after sneaking into the room that controlled all the lights and stuff and became entranced by all the buttons and pully thingies. He wasn't allowed to have sugar on a regular basis because if he consumed enough, we would enter a sugar rush state which is when he becomes dangerously hyper, his eyes become bloodshot and his mouth starts constantly foaming. One day, the circus owners(who were also Taffy's gaurdian figures), decided that it was time for Taffy to see the world around him after saying his goodbyes to his friends from the Cirque Du Solclay they made him promise to "never stop trying to make good people happy". At first, life on his own was very tough for poor old Taffy and he was finding it difficult to think of ways to make people happy but that all changed one faithful night when his travels took him to the city of Mudville. This was back when the place was under the dictating rule of Grandmaster Kiln and Taffy was attacked by a group of thugs but fortunately for him, he was saved by none other then Bad Mr. Frosty and after watching him deal with those goons, Taffy became finally found a way to make good people happy! He soon became part of his posse(along with Blob, Octohead and Nanaman and a few others) and they all entered the Grandmaster contest with the intent of overthrowing the corrupt government(Judgement Clay). Unfortunately for Taffy, he got himself into a serious knot accident and the others had to get someone to take his place(Tiny's story) but he was still able to help the good guys win by using his computer skills to aid his allies and in the end, the Clayfighters won! With the evil officials given the boot, life was good for Taffy and his friends until the got the dreaded news that Dr. Kiln has been spotted in the island of Claymodo and to mkae matters worse, fellow Clayfighter Hoppy who went after him was turned into the cyborg monstrosity known as T-Hoppy. After the treacherous plane crash, Taffy was the only one besides Frosty and Blob to not get captured and took refuge in a seemingly abandoned candy factory(ironic?) and began to prepare himself for the Claymodo wars(63 1/3/Sculptor's cut\). With his elasticity skills and six-shooter(with gumballs as ammunition) Taffy was faced with enemies such as the Zappa Boyz who saw him as a tasty victim and a brutal battle with his circus rival bonker who had joined forces with the Doc. In the end, he and all of his allies both old and new managed to save all of their captured comrades and with Kiln presumed dead and his hideout destroyed the wars were over. When everyone returned to Mudville, they all decided to each go their seperate ways with Taffy returning to his days as a circus freak and even began to perform acts based on his adventures with the gang which became extremely popular. One day, he left the Cirque du Solclay again only this time he left by choice as earlier that day he was given a letter from Frosty who needed help investigating the shady upcoming amusement run by Kiln's former right hand lizard President Sculptasaur. Sure enough, during the opening day, the park all of the sudden got locked down and after helping many of the innocent civilians escape, they soon realize that not only do they have to deal with the evil dinosaur but they also have to survive the revived Dr. Kiln and his henchmen. Taffy is gonig to make sure that he will make the sun shine again! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts